burningmanportlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Burningmanportland Wiki
Welcome to the Burning Man Portland Wiki This wiki site is intended to collect an online history of the Portland Burning Man Regional Community aka the great drunk and snarky mass. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article so that together we can all contribute to as accurate and detailed history of our community as possible, before the memories fade into dur brains turn to goo from all those years on the playa. We not going to ask you to not snark about like the keta-princesses we are, but we do ask that you seek to expand the knowledge base, not detract from it. To use snark to elevate the signal, not the noise. To raise snark to it's webster definition: "sarcastic, impertinent, or irreverent in tone or manner", not just being pissy bitches. That's what facebook is for. Who we Are Burners. Who live in Portland. What we do As individuals, we go to a big party in the desert . Or sometimes just a smaller party in the woods . Some of us make art: persistent, inflammable, performance, tactile, culinary , aural, oral, productive, and destructive. Pick your favorite adjective, and we'll make an art out of it. As groups, many of us work with theme camps , mutant vehicles , and the occasional effigy . As a community, we volunteer at events, gather "unofficially" at a bar for Woosday , and for three years running, we have come together to work on Portland's CORE effigies - a piece of burnable art that we bring out to Burning Man Our Regional Contacts , selected by the central Burning Man organization, serve as points of, well, contact for that organization. They also manage communication activities, including the website , the announcement listserv , the official Burning Man Portland Facebook page, and others. On top of that, they coordinate with a team of leads to produce local events that are officially associated with Burning Man - most prominently SOAK * (our regional burn) and BurnOut (our Fall decompression event). Our volunteers, who make up a substantial share of our community, are the ones who make everything happen. Nobody here is getting paid, and we don't hire staff; people work solely to help the community enjoy an amazing time. They are the driving force behind our events, building the stage for our antics before we arrive, and cleaning up after we've gone. Check the official websites above for information about upcoming volunteer opportunities. Useful Links Burning Man Portland Portland Burners Facebook Page Parable of the Day THE PARABLE OF THE BITTER TEA by Rev. Dr. Hypocrates Magoun, P.P. POEE PRIEST, Okinawa Cabal When Hypoc was through meditating with St. Gulik, he went there into the kitchen where he busied himself with preparing the feast and in his endeavor, he found that there was some old tea in a pan left standing from the night before, when he had in his weakness forgot about its making and had let it sit steeping for 24 hours. It was dark and murky and it was Hypoc's intention to use this old tea by diluting it with water. And again in his weakness, chose without further consideration and plunged into the physical labor of the preparations. It was then when deeply immersed in the pleasure of that trip, he had a sudden loud clear voice in his head saying "it is bitter tea that involves you so." Hypoc heard the voice, but the struggle inside intensified, and the pattern, previously established with the physical laboring and the muscle messages coordinated and unified or perhaps coded, continued to exert their influence and Hypoc succummed to the pressure and he denied the voice. And again he plunged into the physical orgy and completed the task, and Lo as the voice had predicted, the tea was bitter. Latest activity Category:Browse